


Such A Clatter

by eerian_sadow



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Prowl Week 2020, accidenal meetings, prowl week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl meets one of the new members of the household staff in the most disastrous way possible.
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Prowl Week





	Such A Clatter

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is for Prowl Week 2020! Find details here: https://prowlweek.tumblr.com/post/190954076608/attention-citizens
> 
> Today's prompt is Crash, and I certainly took it literally. 
> 
> Chronologically, this fic is set roughly a year before "Only A Day Away" and about a year after Prowl has reached adulthood. The shipping & fishing company mentioned here has also been mentioned in passing elsewhere, and will be important later in the challenge.

When he was younger, Prowl would have given almost anything to eat in the main hall with his brothers, even after his first attempt to do so ended in disaster. Eating together was something families did, and he wanted to share that experience with them, desperately.

Now that he was older, though, he had come to appreciate the casual lunches they shared and the quiet of his private dinners. They could speak freely during lunch, away from the servants who might report on their discussions to Lord Strikefast while Prowl’s personal servant brought them food and drink. And his private dinners gave him space to think on what had happened during the day, whether among the citizens of Praxus, the small shipping and fishing company Bluestreak was helping him build, or issues inside the Praxian Palace that his brothers needed to know about.

Their sire was not a good ruler for his people, but Bluestreak and Streetstar were working hard to undo his damage behind the scenes and Prowl wanted to help them in any way he could. 

He was focused on a compatibility issue between some of the new members of the staff as he walked toward his room for dinner, in fact, and that was likely the reason he had not realized he was no longer alone in the servants hallway he was traveling through.

“Oh! Oh no!” The servant’s shout gave him enough warning to stop moving, but he didn’t even have time to brace himself as she and the tray of energon and goodies she was holding, crashed into him with a bang. They both fell to the floor and the food splattered them, the walls and the floor. 

“Are you all right?” Prowl recovered first and moved slwoly onto his knees so that he could look over the serving femme without looming. 

“I’m fine.” She glanced up at him and then back down at the mess on the floor. “I’m sorry, Lord Prowl. They told me you use the hallways too and I should have been watching out, but I was in a hurry to get these to the Lord’s table. They’ll probably turn me out, now, and who could blame them? Throwing food all over one Lord and then making the others wait for their meals while I--”

“This was an honest mistake,” Prowl said, gently. Carefully, he reached for the dropped tray and began picking up the dishes that had fallen with it. Thankfully, none of them had broken and neither of them would have to worry about glass shards while they cleaned up. “My brothers are kinder than Lord Strikefast, as well. They won’t mind the wait and they will distract him while we get replacements. And if Lord Strikefast should get angry with you, you may say that _I_ ran into _you_. He thinks so little of me that it would be immediately believed.”

“Please don’t do that!” The serving femme reached for the tray but didn’t actually try to take it from him. “You shouldn’t lower yourself… I mean…”

Prowl watched as she bit her lip. “Those of you employed in our household are not lesser simply because we have titles and you do not, regardless of what anyone else says. And it will help you more, if I pick up the dishes while you get the mop and send someone else out with a new tray. Correct?”

“Yes.” She bit her lip again thoughtfully. “I didn’t believe it when they said you were kind. Why are you so kind? You don’t even know me, I've only worked here for four cycles.”

“There is no reason not to be kind. Though I do wish we had met under less sticky circumstances.” Prowl gestured to the energon dripping sluggishly off his chest plates. 

The serving femme smiled slightly. “I do, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome on all my fics!
> 
> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
